


Wakeup call

by Amerild



Series: Septiplier One-Shots (Smut and/or Fluff) [2]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerild/pseuds/Amerild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning wood, need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakeup call

Mark’s POV

Of course, he was right. The next morning, I was sore as all hell. But, as I told him, it was definitely worth it. I understand now, why he loves bottoming. I wouldn’t do it every day if I’m going to be sore like that every time though. But it’s been a week since then and I want it again. The only problem? Jack’s asleep right now and he’s grumpy as fuck when he’s woken up. He’s on his back, splayed upon the bed, limbs everywhere, almost like a starfish. The sheet is a bit tented in that area, which gives me a great idea. I slowly and carefully get the sheet off of him. He’s only half-hard. I put on lube on my fingers and prepare myself while engulfing his length in my mouth, sucking slowly. It doesn’t take long before it becomes a full-blown erection. I lube it gently then slowly ease myself onto it. He only wakes up when he’s buried to the hilt with a moan.

“Good morning babe, did you sleep well?” I ask softly as I rock my hips against him.

“Yeah, I did. Am I still dreaming? ‘Cause being woken up so nicely was a dream of mine.” He says, slamming inside me at just the right angle. I keen as he continuously rubs the spot that makes me stars.

“I love it when I get that sound out of me, mo chridhe (my heart in Gaelic)” I don’t know why, but when he uses Gaelic, it makes me melt inside completely. I continue rocking my hips, meeting his movements as I feel electricity running along my every nerve with each of his thrusts inside me. His hands are cradling my hips, helping him to slam harder into me.

“Ngh… you’re so tight.” He says, eyes screwed shut, his beautiful mouth open as he pants. I love it when he comes undone (pun intended) under me. My own eyes close as the pleasure mounts more and more inside of me. He grasps my length, toying with the head and I lose it completely in a matter of seconds. I think it’s one of my best orgasms yet. After I return to myself, I try not to fall on top of him and I half-succeed. We lay there, panting. I snuggle up to his chest.

“Love you.” I whisper against his moist skin.

“Love you too.”

We both fall asleep again, content and spent.


End file.
